


Justifiable Punishment (Part 3 - The Distraction)

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [99]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Defenseless Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Playful McCoy, Punishment, The Distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Distraction"Spock asks McCoy how he should be punished for disturbing him.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Four Part Drabbles [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/710688
Kudos: 11





	Justifiable Punishment (Part 3 - The Distraction)

“What do you think your punishment should be for causing me to drop my papers?”

“I have to sit on your lap for a whole hour!” McCoy said brightly.

“You really believe that would be a punishment for you?”

“I believe it would be a punishment for you if I don’t!”

“I believe you are most certainly right.” Spock sighed. “Why do I allow you to manipulate me the way that you do?” he wondered aloud as his eyes took in the marvel that was Leonard McCoy.

“Because you can’t help yourself,” McCoy murmured as he drew Spock to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its storylines.


End file.
